Kyoryusei Kanna
Kyoryusei Kanna '(恐竜せいカンナ ''Kyōryū-sei Kan'na) is one of the five main characters of Dino Spirits Precure. The youngest member of the team, she lives with Kota and Gnaw after the latter asked to take her in. However it's soon revealed that she was one of Gnaw's fellow trainees named '''Horn (ホーン Hōn) Her alter-ego is Cure Horn '(キュアホーン ''Kyua Hōn) and she is known as the Unstoppable Shield. Appearance As a civilian, Kanna is a little girl with long silverish hair and a white dress. She also has some scaly patches peppered around her body, along with her eyes resembling that of a lizard's. As Horn, she is a green Pachyrhinosaurus with a broken front horn and a burn mark on the left side of her body. As Cure Horn, TBA Personality Due to a combination of her amnesia and her physical age, Kanna tends to be a very curious child. At most, she tries her best to understand the world around her and often serves as the heart of the team. Relationships * '''Kodai Kota - TBA * Tsubasa Yumi '- Yumi was cautious of Kanna at first, not believing her story at first and thinking that she might be hiding something. But after teaming up with her against Kumantis, she saw her as the kind yet naive girl that they had met that day. After she regained her memories as Horn, they often paired up in order to tease Gnaw about his crush on Kota * 'Torago Mitsuki '- TBA * 'Katsuki Rentaro '''- Gnaw used to train with Kanna back when she was Horn, seeing her as a good equal. As Kanna, Gnaw sees her as a little sister and helps Kota with getting Kanna's memories back, after which they resumed their friendship with the latter teasing him on his crush on Kota Etymology '''Kyoryusei (恐竜せい) - a combination of the words dinosaur (恐竜 Kyōryū) and meteor (流星 Ryūsei) Kanna (カンナ) - Meaning summer waves A horn is a permanent pointed projection on the head of various animals, including ceratopsids like the Pachyrhinosaurus History Preseason Horn was a green Pachyrhinosaurus from Dino World who trained under the Dragon King as an apprentice guardian and had an innocent but curious nature. One day she wandered off and wound up accidentally stumbling upon the place where the Black Dragon had once been sealed. As she approached the ground glowed and a massive surge of energy suddenly struck her. The king found her later writhing in agony with a broken horn and a black burn on her side. Checking her out he found that Horn had been exposed to a massive amount of the Black Dragon’s power and if nothing was done it would eventually completely overtake her. The Dragon King was able to extract some of the energy and trapped it into a special device called the Ryusei Shifter which was designed to interact with Horn’s Kyoryupon and keep the Black Dragon’s power contained. He then transformed her into a new form resembling a human child. Placing the Shifter on her arm he was able to successfully contain the infection. Calling for the Precure When Horn awoke she found her memory was a bit spotty and could not clearly recall what happened to her. The king told her that they had allies in the Human World and was sending her there for her own safety, telling her to refer to herself as Kyoryusei Kanna while she was there. Suddenly the Bifrost launched an unexpected invasion of Dino World, forcing the Dragon King to hurry. He sent Kanna off and told her to find the Precure. Meanwhile, Gnaw and the Precure were watching a meteor shower one night when suddenly they saw Kanna’s craft crash down. Kanna introduced herself and relayed the king’s message, suddenly transporting them to Dino World. After entering the world, the Precure were met by Kumantis, who had been revived via the power of the Deep Freeze; a powerful spell that allowed Gossa to bring back the dead with the added power of the Black Dragon. The general soon noted that since the Precure were occupied with events on Earth, the king felt like it was an opportune time to finish their initial conquest of Dino World. This forced the Precure to face off against the armies of Ice Age World alone. Becoming Cure Horn During the battle, Kanna suddenly loaded her Kyoryupon into the Ryusei Shifter on her arm and became a Precure herself. Even stranger, she was also able to preform a Spirit Burst with Tsuno and Uta, the Triceratops and Parasaurolophus Spirits the group had already obtained previously, and allow them to drive the Bifrost back. Afterwards, Kanna asked if she could stay with them since she had nowhere else to go. While the rest of the group had their doubts, Kota instead welcomed Kanna with open arms and even helped her try to fit in with her new surroundings. Kanna would live with Kota and her father from then on, becoming something of a little sister to her. Vacation in America After saying goodbye to Yumi’s mother and since they were already in California, Kota decided the group should check out Hollywood and see some American movie stars next which Tobi excitedly agreed with. The other three members of the group didn’t quite get the appeal at first (Gnaw didn’t really care that much, Mitsuki wondered why people would get so excited over fake heroes, and Kanna didn’t even know what a movie was) but after Kota and Yumi tried to explain it to them they at least decided it sounded interesting to check out, especially once the Dino Rocket suddenly picked up another Dino Spirit signal. Upon arrival, the group decided to split up and agreed to contact one another if they found something. Mitsuki offered to look after Kanna, assuring the group that she was smart enough to know how to keep a low profile. This proved easier said than done though as the young girl would not keep quiet and had a thousand questions about everything she saw. Suddenly they bumped into a large figure wearing a trench coat. The figure turned out to be Kumantis who recognized Kanna as the brat that humiliated him back in Dino World not long ago. Enraged, the cave bear suddenly attacked the girls and forced them to transform. Meanwhile, an aspiring film director named Ewe Ballé was walking nearby and happened to catch a glimpse of the fight. Inspired by what he saw he decided to take down some notes. After driving Kumantis off Mitsuki and Kanna prepared to leave when suddenly the director from before approached and congratulated them on their fantastic performance piece just now. Kanna was about to say they weren’t performing but Mitsuki quickly shut her up, telling the man they really needed to be on their way. Ballé introduced himself and said he’d been inspired by their performance to make a new movie called Super Glitter Force, a story about a group of young girls that transform into magical heroines who fight evil. Kanna started to say that sounded a lot like the Precure but was silenced by Mitsuki once again. Ballé then said that Kanna would be perfect for the lead in his new production and said that Mitsuki and that fellow in the bear costume that was with them were welcome to come as well. Kanna happily agreed, still not fully understanding what was going on and Mitsuki was forced to go along with them. Mitsuki contacted the others for advice but Kota thought it sounded fun and they’d be right over. They soon found themselves roped into the production as well with Gnaw in human form playing the villain. Kanna didn’t really understand what acting was and kept going off script, with Mitsuki constantly having to interject to keep her from blurting our their secrets. During production, Kanna happened to come across an anklyosaurus and a brachiosaurus figure that were being used as props, this turned out to be a pair of star struck Dino Spirits named Ankh and Bite who really wanted to be part of the film. As the film went on the studio was suddenly attacked by Kumantis and a new Saurrow who were after the Spirits and the Precure were forced to transform, even coming up with a new team roll call on the fly to make it look like part of the movie. Not really understanding what was going on but liking what he saw Ballé ordered his crew to keep filming. Wanting to help out, Ankh and Bite suddenly transformed into Kyoryupon and flew over to Kanna. The girl gladly accepted them and used her new Soul Bursts to drive off Kumantis. Inspired, the other three Cures decided to combine their power with Kanna’s, finishing off the Saurrow with a new attack called Precure Ancient Rhythm. Still somehow believing this was part of the show, Ballé congratulated the girls on an excellent job but asked how they were able to create such spectacular effects. Shutting Kanna up once again, Yumi told him that her dad was a special effects expert and let them use some of his equipment. Mitsuki asked that the 5 of them remain unlisted in the film. The director was confused by this but agreed, saying the girls were welcome to work with him again anytime. With that, the group continued on their way. Regaining her Memory and Obtaining Draco Form Later during another Saurrow attack Kanna suddenly took a bad hit that caused her Ryusei Shifter to crack, forcing her to turn back into Horn in the process. Gnaw immediately recognized her and the group wondered what was going on. Suddenly Horn began screaming and crying in agony as a black mist began to seep out of her broken Shifter. Taking her back to Kota’s house, Mitsuki recognized the symptoms as the same ones she experienced after betraying Gossa. Taking the young Spirit’s hand, Mitsuki called out to Kanna and told her to fight it. Suddenly a Saurrow broke through the bedroom window, snatching up Horn and quickly escaping. The group quickly followed after it and found Gossa waiting for them. Drawing her sword, Mitsuki ordered the mammoth king to release their friend. Gossa simply chuckled at this and told the Precure that they didn’t understand anything. He explained that Kanna had been chosen as the vessel for the Black Dragon but the Dragon King sealed away its power. However soon his master would be reborn from her body and transform this world into an icy paradise for his people to thrive in. Gnaw said that wasn’t going to happen and the group transformed with Yumi and Mitsuki going straight into Draco Soul and the other two backing them up in Microraptor Soul and Acro Soul. Gossa easily knocked them aside and began pouring his own energy into Horn’s body. She finally was forced to succumb and was suddenly transformed into a new version of Cure Talon, a dark warrior that once possessed the body of Gnaw‘s friend Hiko. The Precure didn’t want to hurt their friend but Kanna didn’t seem to have such qualms, attacking the group relentlessly with backup from Gossa and the Saurrow. Suddenly, Kota struggled to her feet and despite protests from her friends, began to walk directly into the fray, shrugging off the attacks and calling out Kanna’s name over and over. She suddenly grabbed hold of Cure Talon and embraced her tightly, telling her that she wasn't alone anymore and that they'll still be her friend whether she was a human or a dinosaur. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the Black Dragon’s power was suddenly blown away. Kanna Kyoryusei was reborn with her memory fully restored and the Cure Talon armor now transformed into her very own Draco Form. Thanking Kota for her help, Kanna told her friends that she could handle things from here. With her new Soul Burst, Kanna was able to deflect the Saurrow’s attacks and turn the tide of battle, obliterating it with her new attack Burning Tempest. Gossa retreated, telling the Precure that the war was far from over. Kanna returned to her human form, catching her new Draco Kyoryupon in her hand as her friends ran up to her. Back to her Old Self With her memories restored Kanna still remained the sweet, gentle girl she always was but was much less naive than before, sometimes even joining Yumi in teasing Gnaw about his growing relationship with Kota. She could also now switch between dinosaur and human form at will using her now purified Ryusei Shifter. After the Black Dragon’s defeat, Gnaw chose to retire and live out his days in the human world with Kota so Horn was appointed as the next Guardian. After a tearful farewell to her friends, Kanna left for Dino World with the Dragon King, promising to return whenever she could. Timeskip 10 years later, Kanna now watched over the safety of Dino World as Gnaw once did under the watchful eye of the Dragon King. Cure Horn "The Unstoppable Shield! Cure Horn!" 止められない盾！ キュアホーン！ Tomerarenai Tate! Kyua Hōn! Cure Horn '(キュアホーン ''Kyua Hōn) is Kanna's alter-ego. Despite being the youngest member of the Dino Hearts Precure, she serves as the tank of the group; using her shield to protect her team mates before performing a ramming attack with the horn around her head. Transformation Sequence As she loads the Pachrhino Kyoryupon into her Ryusei Shifter, a spiritual projection of a pachyrhinosaurus erupts from below her while her whole body began a crystal. Once she spun the medal and shouted "Precure! Fossil Break!", the Pachrino Dino Spirit flings her into the air and leaps after her, breaking the crystal Kanna and revealing Cure Horn. She soon lands as she summons her sheild and introduces herself Tricera Soul '''Tricera Soul (トリセラ魂 Torisera Tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Horn can use. With the Tricera Kyoryupon, her shield is transformed into a kite shield that allows her to utilize electricity with the three horns attached to the base. This form's finisher is the Tesla Buster Paras Soul Paras Soul (パラ魂 Para Tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Horn can use. With the Paras Kyoryupon, her shield is transformed into a buckler shield and she gains the ability to create sounds using the warhorn she also obtains in this form. This form's finisher is the Windy Aria Anky Soul Anky Soul (アンキー魂 Ankī Tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Horn can use. With the Anky Kyoryupon, her shield is transformed into a viking shield complete with a mace that can cause earthquakes when slammed onto the ground or when it strikes the shield. This form's finisher is the Fissure Crash Brachio Soul Brachio Soul (ブラキオ魂 Burakio Tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Horn can use. With the Brachio Kyoryupon, her shield is transformed into a bouche shield that comes with a lance that she can control the temperature of at will. This form's finisher is the Glacier Thrust Draco Soul Draco Soul (竜魂 Ryū Tamashī) is Cure Horn's upgraded form, which is based off of the drake. This form grants her the powers of all of her previous four Spirit Bursts, which constitutes to her being able to call upon the various shields she has in her arsenal on top of their added weapons. She also gains two smaller shields on her arms that she can use to both defend and attack with at the same time. This form's finisher is the Burning Tempest Attacks * Guardian Impact (ガーディアンインパクト Gādian Inpakuto) - Her solo attack with the Pachrino Kyoryupon, where she creates a barrier with her shield that can not only defend herself and others from attack but can also be expanded and sent flying at her enemies * Tesla Buster (テスラバスター Tesura Basutā) - Her solo attack with the Tricera Kyoryupon, in which she charges up a powerful ball of electricity from her shield to fire at the opponent * Windy Aria (風のアリア Kaze no Aria) - Her solo attack with the Paras Kyoryupon, which has her shield transforms into a sound stage that allows her to perform a powerful song that boosts her opponents and blows her enemies away * Fissure Crash (亀裂クラッシュ''Kiretsu Kurasshu'') - Her solo attack with the Anky Kyoryupon, she throws her shield at the opponent and trap her opponent. This sets them up for her to slam her mace onto her shield at full force, causing the opponent to feel the might of an earthquake * Glacier Thrust (氷河スラスト Hyōga Surasuto) - Her solo attack with the Brachio Kyoryupon, she pole vaults into the air with her lance before performing a series of aerial thrusts that freezes the opponent in a case of ice. * Burning Tempest (バーニングテンペスト Bāningu Tenpesuto) - Her solo attack while in Draco Form, where she she surrounds herself with black fire before charging forward, letting it all loose as a massive wave of energy * Ancient Rhythm (古代のリズム Kodai no Rizumu) - Her second team attack where she, Cure Claw, Cure Wing, and Cure Jaw all combine their attacks into a massive wave that shoots towards the enemy * Mesozoic Strike (中生代ストライク Chūseidai Sutoraiku) - Her third team attack where all 5 Cures charge forward with elementally charged auras before landing a series of attacks on the opponent. * Colorful Inferno (カラフルなインフェルノ Karafuruna Inferuno) - Her fourth group attack where, in Draco Form, all 5 Cures combine their powers into a massive 5 color fireball attack. * Dinosaur Carnival (恐竜のカーニバル Kyōryū no Kānibaru) - A special attack only used in episode 46. Combines the powers of the 5 Cures plus all of the Dino Spirits into a huge wall of light that slams into their opponent at high speed. Trivia * TBA Category:Dino Spirits Precure Category:Main Cures